


We've Got a Love

by useyourtelescope



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourtelescope/pseuds/useyourtelescope
Summary: There hasn't been a dull moment in the Hart-Kinsella house since Zoe and Wade became parents. At least they have helpful friends whenever things get too much; and, always, each other.
Relationships: Zoe Hart/Wade Kinsella
Comments: 18
Kudos: 51
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	We've Got a Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ultra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/gifts).



> Thank you to my beta, htbthomas.  
> And credit to Ultra whose baby name headcanon I borrowed - hope you enjoy the fic!

“What do you call that?”

Wade quirked an eyebrow up at his wife who was currently serving him one of her most disbelieving looks. “I thought it was a bandage, Doc. Or is that not the technical term?”

Zoe was already shaking her head before he finished. “That’s a terrible bandage. You’d think that being married to a doctor you’d know how to tie a bandage properly,” she chided. Zoe twisted from her perch on the side of the bed to attempt a closer examination of her thigh. She began adjusting the gauze even though the cut itself was on the underside, which had been why she’d required assistance in dressing it in the first place.

“Well, _someone_ keeps saying she’s going to show me these things, but then gets annoyed I’m doing it wrong and takes over.”

Zoe huffed but she knew this wasn’t a mischaracterisation of what had happened twice in the last two weeks. Since they became parents Zoe had thought it would be a good idea to improve Wade’s first aid knowledge, but her attempts at imparting her medical skills to him never lasted long as she grew impatient quickly.

“Besides, we both know my healing skills lie in other areas,” Wade drawled before bending to brush his lips over the spot behind where her knee bent, just below the bandage.

“Hey, hey, now!” Lavon piped up, from the other end of the bedroom. He had been busy rocking baby Hart-Kinsella so Wade could take care of Zoe’s cut, but now he moved one arm to cover the little boy’s eyes and ears. “Little Lavon doesn’t need to see any funny business.”

Wade chuckled as Zoe looked over to their friend. “Lavon, I told you. As much as we love you, we’re not naming him little Lavon.”

“Well, you guys gotta pick a name soon,” Lavon replied. “I can’t take any more of Tom’s suggestions.”

As the wait for a name had dragged out some Bluebell citizens had taken the introduction of “ _TBD_ Hart-Kinsella” a bit too literally.

“Tom has gone a bit overboard – even for Tom! What was the latest one again?” Zoe wondered.

“Theodore Bryan Daniel?” Wade remembered, moving to his feet.

Zoe pursed her lips in thought. “No, the one after that. Toby or something?”

“Tobias,” Lavon recalled with a groan.

“Yeah! Tobias Benedict Davenport,” she said, laughing as Wade’s faced mirrored their friend’s expression.

“Davenport,” Wade repeated shaking his head. Zoe’s heart warmed as she watched her husband take their boy back from Lavon, bestowing the baby with the small smile Wade reserved just for him. “You’re no Davenport, are you?” he cooed, adjusting his hold on him.

“Don’t worry about Tom,” Zoe told Lavon in response to his plaintive expression. “You know he’ll think of something new to obsess over next week.”

Lavon disagreed. “He’s put a board up in town, Zoe!”

Wade and Zoe shared a look. “What?”

“This week everyone is going to put their baby name suggestions on the board, and then next week everyone will bet on which one they think it will be,” Lavon explained, pacing. “I couldn’t get the council to do any actual work this morning, everyone just wanted to discuss what their pick would be for the baby name. It’s driving me crazy!”

“Well, you’re the Mayor,” Wade pointed out, moving to sit by Zoe since baby Hart-Kinsella had started making the cooing sound that usually meant he wanted his mom. “Can’t you just get them to take it down?”

“I tried! The council did not approve my motion,” Lavon said glumly. “Please tell me you guys have already decided so we can call this whole bet thing off.”

“We have actually narrowed it down to a few favourites,” Zoe said, cosying up to her two favourite guys, “but if they’re taking bets…” She trailed off and looked up at her husband.

Wade met her gaze with a twinkle in his eyes. “You thinking what I’m thinking?”

Zoe smirked back in agreement.

“What’s that look?” Lavon asked, eyeing the two warily. “I don’t like this.”

“You don’t know what it is yet!” Zoe said.

Lavon’s eyebrows narrowed. “I know I don’t like it!”

“It just sounds like people are really into this whole bet idea,” Zoe explained.

“We wouldn’t want to ruin their fun by announcing the baby’s name before that, would we?”

“No, of course not,” Zoe agreed. “And if we could maybe…join in on the fun,” Zoe began, but Lavon cut her off.

“Aw, no! You two can’t take part in the bet!”

Zoe gave her best friend a pleading look. “Well, _we_ can’t…”

Lavon’s eyes grew wide in understanding. “Hey, I ain’t doing that!”

“It’s not for us Lavon,” Wade said pleadingly, adjusting the baby so that his sweet little face was pointing outwards to his favourite person after mom and dad. “It’s for the baby.”

“Think about his college fund, Uncle Lavon,” Zoe added, pouting her lower lip.

Lavon shook his head disapprovingly. Before they could try to convince him further, he said, “Okay, here’s what I am going to do for you. Little Lavon and I are going to go for a walk so you two can rest for a couple of hours and get your heads on straight.”

Zoe frowned, resting her cheek on her son’s head. “What do you mean? We’re fine, Lavon.”

Lavon raised an eyebrow disapprovingly, even as he started putting together some of the baby’s things in a bag. “You tripped and cut yourself trying to open a cupboard.”

“Only because I was wearing new shoes,” Zoe defended, looking down at her feet. She had been complaining that she still hadn’t lost the weight on her feet for weeks and couldn’t fit into any of her old cute shoes. This week her mom had sent her a pair of stylish maternity shoes, something she had not been able to find in Bluebell. However, much to her chagrin, Zoe had stumbled not long after wearing them, somehow managing to cut the back of her leg. “I’m out of practice.”

“You’ve still got sick on your shirt,” Lavon continued, prompting Wade to re-examine his check shirt.

“When did you do that, little man?” Wade wondered, holding up the bottom edge that did indeed have the stain on it.

“Was that when he threw up this morning?” Zoe guessed.

“I changed since then – didn’t I?”

“And you’re both suggesting fraud!” Lavon added with overdramatic flair.

They tried to reason that fraud was something of a reach, but Lavon was adamant.

Lavon took the baby back into his arms with a practised ease. Zoe made a half-hearted attempt to stop him, but struggled to lift her arms that high so she settled for placing a kiss to her son’s forehead. “2 hours,” he said seriously. “Sleep!”

Wade shrugged out of his button-up as Lavon left, tossing it on the increasingly large pile of laundry in one corner of the room. “He probably does have a point, you know.”

“But I want to take part in the bet,” Zoe pouted, rubbing her cheek against the soft cotton of his undershirt. “We’ve missed so much town stuff!”

Wade kissed her forehead as he wrapped a consoling arm around her. “Hey, it’s Bluebell, there’s going to be plenty more crazy to come. But do you really think I’m not going to bet on our son’s name? Come on now!” he exclaimed, making Zoe laugh. “If we can’t convince Lavon to bet for us, Earl would do it.”

“That’s true,” Zoe agreed, brushing her lips against his collar bone. 

“Now, I hate to say it, but I am pretty beat,” Wade admitted, yawning.

”Why won’t he sleep? All newborns do is eat and sleep, they told me,” Zoe said, shaking her head. “Lies!” She tried to kick her new shoes off her feet at the same time but one of the straps caught around her ankle.

Wade knelt to finish the job for her as she continued, “I mean, obviously I love him.”

“More than anything in the world,” he murmured, placing the shoes carefully by the side of the bed.

“And he is so cute.”

“So cute,” Wade agreed.

“But don’t you think he would be just the _tiniest_ bit cuter if he slept?”

Wade sighed, nodding. “So much cuter.”

Zoe plopped her head down on her husband’s shoulder in response, letting out a long breath when he pressed a reassuring kiss to her head.

“Come on,” Wade said, “let’s nap. Zoe,” he added pointedly when she let herself go boneless.

“Carry me.”

“You’re already on the bed,” he pointed out, laughing. “You just need to scoot a little and you’ll be there.”

“I don’t wanna scoot,” she said, following it up with a shriek when Wade picked her up by the thighs as he stood, only needing two steps to deposit her at the top of the bed. “Thank you,” she said, stretching. Zoe only caught part of his responding smile as her eyes were starting to flutter closed, now she had her head on the pillow.

“You know, this might be the first time we’ve been alone for longer than fifteen minutes since we became parents,” Zoe observed as Wade settled in next to her.

“Give it time, Lavon might change his mind,” Wade replied, draping an arm around Zoe’s waist.

“It is though, isn’t it?” she continued. “Like, no need to keep an eye on the baby monitor or anything.”

“I guess so.”

“Maybe we should make out then?”

He chuckled, responding, “You couldn’t even keep your eyes open long enough to ask me that.”

“I don’t need my eyes open to make out,” Zoe pointed out with what she clearly thought was impressive conviction.

“Alright then, Doc,” he said and she could feel the bed dip as he adjusted his position against her. “Dazzle me with your skills.”

Zoe turned and kissed him, never opening her eyes as she reached his face.

“That’s my chin.”

“I can tell,” she said, lifting her mouth off him. “You need to shave.”

“Tell me about it.”

She tried again aiming only slightly higher but this time managed to get his neck. “Hey, you moved!” Zoe opened her eyes long enough to see Wade’s cheeky grin at having purposely leant up from where he had been a second before. “That’s cheating.”

Wade chuckled. “Let’s just sleep, Zo. Little Lavon needs his mom to be well rested so she isn’t tripping over stuff.”

“Don’t you start,” Zoe said with a laugh. She drummed her fingers on his chest before adding, “I think we should go with Jack.”

He opened his eyes at that. “Yeah?” It was one of the newest names on their list, but it had quickly become a favourite. It helped that it would be after Wade’s mom, Jaqueline. 

“Yeah. I think Jack would be nice,” she said, though it soon turned into a yawn. “I guess sleep would be nice too.”

She settled herself onto Wade’s chest as his hand moved to rest on her thigh just above the bandage.

“Rain check on the making out though, right?” she murmured sleepily into his shoulder.

Wade chuckled into her hair, messier than she had ever let it get before they became parents, but still with the same fruity scent from her fancy New York shampoo. As much as Zoe had adapted to life in Bluebell over the years, there were still some things that wouldn’t change and he wouldn’t have it any other way. “You know it.”

She was already snoring quietly into his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> ETA Jan 2020: Now reveals have happened you can find me on [tumblr](https://useyourtelescope.tumblr.com/post/190076060428/weve-got-a-love-hart-of-dixie-fanfiction-zoe)!


End file.
